Unexpected
by love-orthelack-thereof
Summary: The golden trio and Ginny are headed off for LA. Boy are they surprised when Draco shows up. They think this has to do with Harry and Voldemort, but Find out it's not even really about Harry. Suck at sumaries but the story is so gonna be awesome. pootp,p7
1. Ah Bitterness

Disclosure: None of these characters belong to me they belong to the god and goddess Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling. Although if they were mine I'd be making a whole lot of damn money right now. Also please review. I ever so much enjoy it when you do that, and feel free to roast me if you do not like it but keep in mind I am young stupid, poor at punctuation, and have no beta. Feel free to volunteer yourself as a beta as my old one does not have Internet any longer. Also feel free for suggestions I may or may not use them. I also have a bad record with updating I will try to do better, but also keep in mind the creative process. Sometimes it just doesn't go as quickly as we like it to. Enjoy my story.  
  
"What the bleedin hell. It's bad enough we have to just drop our lives and go to America, but the git has to come too?" Ron stated very loudly in everyone's ear.  
  
"Back off Weasley, I have as much reason to be here as you do." The look that crossed Ron's face was worth all the money in Gringotts. Or so Draco thought. Ron was surprised because Malfoy's air of superiority and malice was gone. His eyes actually showed some human warmth, and he didn't have that hideous scowl plastered to his face. Instead in it's place was a warm and rakishly handsome grin. ( Hermione and Ginny thoughts sooo not Ron and Harry for that one) His voice did not match his harsh words. He just sounded tired and a little sad.  
  
Everyone could sense the difference in him but could not understand why, or even what the change was.  
  
"Actually I've been in America all summer. Speaking of Summers, Dawn will be picking us up at the airport, then we will leave for the hotel where all will be explained. If you can't bring yourself to get along with me then leave me alone for the flight and I won't bite." Draco's gaze drifted lazily over Hermione and Ginny, looking a bit more like Malfoy. "Unless of coarse I am invited to do so. Ah... our flight is leaving. Best be on our way."  
  
Draco grabbed his luggage and boarded the plane before Ron could lunge at him for looking at his sister and non-girlfriend like that.  
20 minutes later and a bathroom brake  
  
"So, do you trust him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not a chance.' Ron said.  
  
"Ron really! Not even Draco can act that well. He'd have to sneer at least a little at us or he would go mad within five minutes. Let's give him a chance but be on our guard until we know what's going on. Ginny back me up."  
  
"I don't know what to think." Ginny said. "I mean sometimes when he'd be alone with me, like if we ran into each other in the library he'd be nice to me . Then as soon as another person showed up he'd be a prick again. He was mean to us since the moment he met us, but I trust Dumbledore, and he sent him with us for a reason. I'm thinking that reason has to do with Harry and Voldemort. Though why the rest of us are here I have no idea."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny but I refuse to associate with that prick just because daddy went to jail and now Draco wants to play nice." Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Potter." Draco said. "I see that niceties will not be necessary, since you refuse them. To tell you the truth I don't like you that much. Not because you're the famous Potter or because you defeated Voldemort a few times, but simply because you truly are a pain in the ass. You refuse to accept anything beyond your understanding. Such as professor Snape. Had it occurred to you that he might have been nice to you, despite your father if after you learned the truth about him tried to be nice or even at least respectful. He has to be mean to you in class to keep up appearances with the Slytherins. But it just got worse after you found out how your father was to Snape because you couldn't handle it. It wasn't because your father was horrible he was a just being a stupid 15- year-old boy. As for Ron I dislike him because he dislikes me and always will no matter what, because to him I will always be Malfoy and he hated Malfoy, although I no longer go by that name. As for the girls, they seem a bit more open minded and I am looking forward to befriending them. Now I suppose you want me to leave you alone. I'll sit in the back. Enjoy your flight."  
  
The golden trio stood aghast in utter shock. Ginny just smiled. 'This ought to be interesting.'  
  
Draco sat down with a sigh. This is not what he wanted. He hoped that if he was nice the Griffondors wouldn't be so insufferable and be able to put the past in the past. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed 1.  
  
Draco cheered up as he heard Dawn answer. "Hey JJ. How are they doing?" Draco liked to be called Will now in tribute to his now all the way dead pseudo-father. Only Dawn was allowed to call him JJ for dead boy junior junior. Draco held back the grief as he thought about Spike, and the last battle. He also grieved for the demon Anya. She was refreshingly honest, and quite amusing. He felt sorry for Xander, who loved her most.  
  
"The Potty and Weasel are insufferable as usual, but Ginny and Hermione will come around nicely."  
  
"I thought we agreed not to use old nicknames. It will just agitate them more. I hope Dumbledore chose wisely in sending them here."  
  
"All is going as expected. They all think it's because of Potter, which it partly is. I just hope the girls will be okay when they find out. Hell I almost passed out and it's not even me."  
  
"Okay you are so enjoying that thought way too much. You're just hoping the boys pass out so you can lock them in a room with Clem and Lorne."  
  
"I hate it when you do that, it's like you can read my thoughts. So I'll meet you at the airport in about 12 hours?"  
  
"Yup. Angel's even taking the night off of Wolfram and Hart to talk to them. Enjoy your flight."  
  
"Oh yes. 12 hours with the people who hate me the most. I don't know Sunshine I don't think they can accept the thought that I've really changed for the better."  
  
"Don't worry JJ it will be fine. I love you, you know."  
  
"I love you too. Get off the phone before you use all your minutes in the first day like you did last month."  
  
The phone call ended and Draco settled himself in for a good rest.  
13 hours later  
  
"Come on JJ, cant you get here any faster? I want to get home before dusk. I am so not in the mood for slaying tonight." Dawn said as she anxiously awaited Draco's arrival. She finally saw Draco's scowling face. 'Okay maybe the flight wasn't that good.' "Now there's Dawn over there. We're all supposed to be good friends so don't act so surprised if she hugs you or something."  
  
"Alright I think we can manage not to panic." Hermione said.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you girls, I was talking to the nancy boys over there who can't recognize a pretty girl when she's right in front of their faces for seven years."  
  
Ron and Harry's angered replies were stopped short as Draco waved to a very pretty girl. She had Long dark brown hair currently streaked with a maroon- ish red. She had large blue eyes and an impeccable smile accentuated by her full lips.  
  
"Oh guys I missed you so much." Dawn said as the girl flung herself into Ron's surprised arms. 'So this is Ron. Maybe I'll have a little fun with the smarmy bastard for all he's done to Draco. Same goes for Harry.' She never hesitated as she pushed a full kiss on him, then Harry. "Hey ladies!" Dawn said as she gave each of them a hug. "I can't wait to take you guys shopping with me." Harry and Ron were still very much in shock over what had occurred. Draco, seeing their shock decided to have a little fun with the boys himself.  
  
"So how do you boys enjoy the way American girls choose to greet old friends?"  
  
"Why did she do that? We're not old friends of hers." Ron asked. "Relax Ron she was probably just teasing you guys. She probably did it to enact her own sort of twisted revenge for the hell you put me through in school. Now let's go to the car and we can go to the hotel."  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said. "Are there uniforms at your school?"  
  
"No, don't worry about it. We already figured your sizes from Dumbledore, so we bought clothes for all of you. All of the latest in styles American clothes. Now lets go to the hotel shall we?"  
  
The six teenagers got into the beat up car and drove off for the hotel. As they were driving, Dawn turned on the radio. The four Gryphondors just couldn't place the muggle music. They were more used to the Weird Sisters. Dawn noticed the confused expressions.  
  
"Do you like it?" All four heads nodded as they listened. "It's called System of a Down. The song id Chop sui. Anyway what I have been meaning to ask you is why you can't seem to tell the difference between Malfoy, and Will? Would anyone care to explain to me why you are all still being so rude to him even though he's just trying to help you?  
  
So you guys like my first chapter? Review and maybe you'll get another one. I promise it will get much more interesting once we get to the hotel. I'll just drop a little hint.  
  
Were there any witches with new activated slayer power, and some thing to do with the key. Or should I say keys. Expect a cameo from Glory and Voldemort in this story. That's all I can say for now. Ps some interesting pairs gonna come through. 


	2. update info

Hello to my peoples, and whomever may be reading. I started writing this story forever ago, and I moved losing my beloved notebook that held it. I still haven't, but I looked at my story and said " hey this is pretty damn good." I will post an actual chapter within the next week. It will be long to make up for lost time. Looking forward to your review.

Kat


End file.
